John Burgmeier
John Burgmeier (born October 24, 1974 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American ADR script writer and voice actor. He's the son of voice actress Linda Young. He's known for voicing: Kurama in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, Shigure Sohma in Fruits Basket and Tien in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Kenya Horikawa *Aquarion Evol (2013) - Apollon (ep1) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dieter (ep22) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Eiji (ep25), Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Elmer C. Albatross *Baki the Grappler (2006-2007) - Doctor, Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Chikuma Koshiro, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Bay Gelabu Bela (ep5) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Dohlay *Black Butler (2011) - Paul Jones (ep9) *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - River Zastory *Blue Gender (2001-2003) - Joey Heald, Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Hiroki (ep19), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Train Personnel (ep5) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Vanzeh Hardey *Claymore (2009) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010) - Head Akuma (ep45), Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Naked Contractor ep26) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Matsu *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Laine's Father, Nuova Shenron, Sushogoro, Tien, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Tien, Gregory *Dragon Ball Z (2000-2005) - Tien, Announcer (ep172), Caroni, Farmer (ep286), Gregory, Inspector Dog (ep22), Yamu *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Tien, Caroni, Gregory, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Gregory (ep1), Tien (ep1) *Eden of the East (2010) - Haruo Kasuga *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Fried Justine *Fruits Basket (2002-2003) - Shigure Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Dorochet *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Dolcetto, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Book (ep16), Additional Voices *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Gil, Lacuree, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Alan (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Jose Croce *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Jose Croce *Hero Tales (2011) - Ryuko Mouten *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Berkman (Announced) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Announcer, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Captain B (ep18), Smith (ep3), Additional Voices *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Rei Sagami *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Sorūsh *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Nei Feng-Yi (ep17) *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Ebisu (Announced) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Fullbody, Monda, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Tetsuya Sendo *Peach Girl (2007) - Raiden (ep5) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Shibazaki *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Kanzo, Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Naomasa Ii *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Morte's Dad (ep12), Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Gou *School Rumble (2007) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Takehito Asama *Sgt. Frog (2010) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Johann *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Gennosuke Fujiki *Shiki (2012) - Seishin Muroi, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007-2011) - The Deflowerer (ep23), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Police Officer (ep25), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Odawara (ep9) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Zheren *Spiral (2004-2005) - Eyes Rutherford *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Dr. Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Dr. Miyafuji (ep8) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Sui Orla *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kousaka (ep16) *Toriko (2013) - Taccino *Trinity Blood (2006) - Father Hugue de Watteau *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Soseki *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Keishuk *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002) - Kurama, Suichi (ep7), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Dolcetto (ep4) *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Kurama 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Tien *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Vicky 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Joey Heald *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Taguchi *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Anthony Pentaghast *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Tien *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Shamo's Grandpa *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Angira *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Tien *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Haruo Kasuga *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Fried Justine *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Dorochet *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Switzerland *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Takeshi Nakazato *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Cain *Summer Wars (2011) - Tasuke Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Switzerland *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Switzerland *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Switzerland, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Sekiguchi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Flameknuckle, Lost Legion Infantry#3, Powersuit Scrub *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Saibamen, Tien *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Kurama 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Tien *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Tien *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Bomber, Tien *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Saibaiman, Tien *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Nuova Shenron, Saibaman, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Frieza Soldier, Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Saibaman, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Saibamen, Tien, Tiencha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Frieza Soldier 1, Nuova Shenron, Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Saibamen, Tien, Yamu *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Saibamen, Tien *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Jack Crowley *Lux-Pain (2009) - Graham Miller *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - White Beret Member Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (147) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (143) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors